


soft hearts, electric souls

by dennisrickmans



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Multi, Stupid Kids Being Stupid, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennisrickmans/pseuds/dennisrickmans
Summary: Dotty Cotton to martin>>>kush: who left their fuckin socks in my roomAsh Panesar: someone change the chat name or im gonna riotBex Fowler: pls that’s my fatherBobby Beale changed the group chat name to kush>>>martinHabiba Ahmed: LOLIqra Ahmed: Despicable//or everyone texting each other when they really shouldn’t be
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum “Halfway” Highway & Ben Mitchell & Jay Brown & Lola Pearce, Dotty Cotton & Rebecca Fowler & Bobby Beale & Ash Panesar & Iqra Ahmed & Habiba Ahmed, Iqra Ahmed/Ash Panesar, my new brand: the kids
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	soft hearts, electric souls

Dotty Cotton to _martin >>>kush_: who left their fuckin socks in my room

Ash Panesar: someone change the chat name or im going to riot

Bex Fowler: pls that’s my father

**Bobby Beale changed the group chat name to _kush >>>martin_**

Habiba Ahmed: LOL

Iqra Ahmed: Despicable. All of you.

Iqra: Besides we all know the real truth.

**Iqra Ahmed changed the group chat name to _ash_ _> >>_**

Ash: babe 🥰😍🥰

Dotty: ENOUGH

//

Jay Brown to Ben Mitchell: As your brother, I have to tell you that Lola can’t pick up Lexi from school today so you have to do it

Ben: stop starting every sentence with as your brother youre so annoying

Jay: As your brother, no

//

Ben Mitchell to Callum Highway: babe do you like drive by by train? will determine the rest of our relationship so be warned

Callum: Um. No?

Ben: im divorcing you

Callum: Ben.

Callum: Ben, we’re not married.

Callum: Ben.

//

Lexi Pearce to Lola Pearce: 🧚🦄🦄🦄🦄🐢🦋🐞🧜♀️🧝♀️💋💋🥰🥰🦄🦄🌈🌈🌈⭐️🌟✨💞❣️💝💘❗️❗️🔆🧜♀️🧜♀️🧚🌟🦄🦄

Lola: Thanks darling love you!

//

Habiba Ahmed to Iqra Ahmed: IQS!!!!

Habiba: We have a PROBLEM!!!

Iqra: What???

Habiba: Karen stretched out my leather jumpsuit and now I look FRUMPY in it!!!

Habiba: Iqra!!!!!

Habiba: Iqra I can see you reading these!!!

//

Ben Mitchell to _oh god we’re adults_ : damn callum is thique ;)))))

Callum: Christ

**Jay Brown has left the chat.**

Lola: ahaha

**Jay Brown was added into the chat by Callum Highway.**

Jay: shut up ben

Lola: HAH

//

Bex Fowler to Bobby Beale: sorry but can you pick up some tampons for me ive ran out sorry its just ur out already and idk where iqs and habs are if u cant its fine!!

Bobby: It’s cool I’ll grab some when I pass the shop!

Bex: thanks bobby ur a lifesaver

Bex: love u!!

Bobby: :DD I love you too!!

// 

Ben Mitchell to Phil Mitchell: Hey, text me when you’ve landed.

Ben: Also, is Louise doing better?

//

Bobby Beale to _there should be more gays in this chat smh_ : was thinking about that one 5SOS song and it came on the radio. creepy

Dotty: why the FUCK are u listening to the radio

Bex: im with Dotty on this one we have spotify premium bro

Habiba: the family package!!!

Habiba: omg we’re a FAMILY

Dotty: gross i take it back bob keep listening to the radio

**Bobby Beale sent a video to _there should be more gays in this chat smh._**

Bex: this is a spit in the face to our family account…

Ash: lmaoo

Iqra: Bobby has surprisingly good dance moves considering he’s dancing with our cleaning sponge

Bobby: I have many talents 😎

Dotty: terrible

//

Callum Highway to Ben Mitchell: Hypothetically, if someone left rose petals all over your bed, would you be happy or mad about that?

Ben: heading home RIGHT now ;)

Callum: Excellent because I should have gotten fake ones, these are definitely dying. Please hurry.

//

Ash Panesar to _boobs backwards is sboobs,,,much to ponder_ : is it my turn to pick a movie for movie night tonight?

Iqra: Yes x

Ash: ok we’re watching the bee movie :)

Dotty: im not coming

Bex: never felt betrayal like this

Bobby: Nice!

Habiba: Yeah the bee movie is so good from what I remember!!

Iqra: I’m moving out and I’m breaking up with you

Ash: :(((((

Iqra: I take it back I love you

Habiba: how come ash gets an ‘I love you’ when she sends sad faces but I get a ‘then persish’ ??

Bex: bc iqra and ash are in luuurve

Dotty: we’re getting off topic. im not watching the bee movie. ill sue u all

**Ash Panesar changed the group chat name to _lets do it babey I know the law_**

//

Callum Highway to Unknown Number: Stop texting me. Leave me alone.

//

Vinny Panesar to Ash Panesar: I have chips. if you come outside I promise I wont talk family stuff at all, just want to show u Instagram memes.

Ash: Fine. But if you bring up anything serious I will leave.

Vinny: Deal.

Ash: Be down in five.

Vinny: 👍🏽💞

//

Ben Mitchell to Callum Highway: babe u want chinese for dinner???

Callum: Hell yeah!

Ben: great ill grab some after work, meet at urs?

Callum: Yeah, thanks! Love you!

//

Ben Mitchell to Callum Highway: ly2

//

Lola Pearce to _Ben stop hating yourself you shit_ : ok who’s picking Lexi up today?? I just picked up an extra shift at the salon

Jay: me and Callum are working till 5 sorry

Ben: im working till 6 and I cant get off

Ben: because callum isn’t here ;)

Jay: :/

Callum: Jay just agreed to let me off early so I can get her??

Lola: great thanks!!

//

Ben Mitchell to Callum Highway: Hey are you sure youre up for this I can find a way to get someone to cover for me its all good

Callum: Ben it’s fine. I love Lexi, we get on it’ll be fine, ok? See you later for dinner?

Ben: yeah

Callum: Great!

//

Lexi Pearce to Ben Mitchell: 👨👨👧😻

Ben: yeah I like him too darling x

//

Iqra Ahmed to Dotty Cotton: Tell Bobby I’m not speaking to him.

Dotty: why

Iqra: he said that pac-man is ‘‘‘over-rated’’’

Dotty: no why are you telling me this

Dotty: also what the fuck pacman is Great

Iqra: Don’t know, you were the first contact I saw

Iqra: And right!

//

Ash Panesar to _Stop texting d*ck jokesat 3am ALL OF YOU_: what are we doing?

Bobby: Our best!

Dotty: speak for urself

//

Bex Fowler to Iqra Ahmed: can I get a bird?

Iqra: Why are you asking me and not the group chat?

Bex: should I not be asking you?

Iqra: Oh no, you should. And no you can’t.

Bex: :((((((

Iqra: Perish

//

Habiba Ahmed to _dogs are better than people facts ONLY_ : how does dotty keep getting in she doesn’t have a key

Dotty: you’ve been hacked

Iqra: it’s a PHYSICAL key

Habiba: hackers are getting scarier these days :////

//

Bex Fowler to _boobys are superior sorry bobby_ : did I waste my teenage years not pulling pranks?

Dotty: they’re not that much fun tbh like one time I broke into my school and covered the entire ground floor in those red solo cups filled with water, like wall to wall, its not that big a deal

Bobby: Are you kidding that sounds hilarious

Dotty: yeah ur right sucks to be yall >:))))))

Ash: hahah

Iqra: You are all awful why are you texting the chat a movie is on!!

**Dotty Cotton changed the chat name to _silence during the bee movie pls, it’s a cinematic masterpiece_**

Habiba: 😂😂😂

**Author's Note:**

> um have my mess lol  
> anyway love all my kids they’re all messy FOOLES and i would die for them all amen  
> my tumblr is @dennisrickmans if u wanna chat!!  
> hope u liked!!  
> \- nic


End file.
